ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya
, , |ending=Inochi no Kioku |laenge=2 h 17 m |alter=FSK 0 / PG - Children Eltern-Information |einnahme=2,5 Mrd. YenUmgerechnet 19,2 Mio. Euro"The Tale of The Princess Kaguya", Box Office Mojo, abgerufen 08.05.2015 |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,46/10 mit 247 Stimmen - imdb: 8,1/10 mit 22.891 Stimmen - MAL: 8,35 /10 mit 27.163 Stimmen - RT: 86% mit 13.453 Stimmen. |jap=かぐや姫の物語, Kaguya-hime no Monogatari |eng=The Tale of Princess Kaguya |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: حكاية الأميرة كاغويا *Chinesisch: 輝耀姬物語 *Finnisch (Suomi): Prinsessa Kaguyan taru *Französisch: Le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya *Georgisch: პრინცესა კაგუიას ამბავი *Italienisch: La storia della principessa splendente *Koreanisch: 가구야 공주 이야기 *Malaiisch: Kisah Puteri Kaguya *Norwegisch: Fortellingen om prinsesse Kaguya *Persisch: افسانه شاهدخت کاگویا *Polnisch: Księżniczka Kaguya *Portugiesisch: O Conto da Princesa Kaguya *Russisch: Сказание о принцессе Кагуя *Schwedisch: Sagan om prinsessan Kaguya *Spanisch: El cuento de la princesa Kaguya *Thailändisch (Thai): เจ้าหญิงกระบอกไม้ไผ่ *Türkisch: Prenses Kaguya Masali *Ukrainisch: Казка про принцесу Каґую *Ungarisch: Kaguya hercegnő története |deutschland=20. November 2014 |österreich=25. Dezember 2014 |schweiz=18. Dezember 2014 |usa=17. Oktober 2014 |japan=23. November 2013 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki, Yoshiaki Nishimura |regie=Isao Takahata |drehbuch=Isao Takahata, Riko Sakaguchi |musik=Takatsugu Muramatsu |links=c }} Der Film ist der letzte Film von Isao Takahata. Er erschien 2013 basierend auf dem japanischen gleichnamigen Märchen Taketori Monogatari. Der Film erschien in Deutschland am 24. April 2015 auf DVD und Blu-Ray. Handlung → Siehe vollständige Handlung Es war einmal der Bambussammler Sanuki no Miyatsuko, der mit seiner Frau Ouna im Walddorf lebt. Sie sind schon im hohen Alter und sie haben keine Kinder. Umso mehr freut er sich über Nachwuchs, als er auf dem Heimweg im Bambuswald einen leuchtenden Bambus findet. Erst voller Ehrfurcht verbeugt er sich vor Takenoko, die in einer Blüte sitzt. Doch dann packt ihn die Neugier und er nimmt das kleine Mädchen mit nach Hause. Schnell wächst das Baby Takenoko heran. Eines Abends findet sie ihre Eltern im adeligen Gewand vor ihrer Hütte. Sie fordern Takenoko auf, alles stehen zu lassen und mit ihnen in die Hauptstadt Heian-kyou zu ziehen, wo sie ihren neuen Namen Prinzessin Kaguya erhält. Im Schloss gibt es schöne Momente, die aber von strikten Verhaltensregeln dominiert werden. Nicht selten sitzt Takenoko am Steg über dem Teich und schaut zum Mond. Ihre Lippen beten das Mondlied herunter. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Ghibli-kaguya-vater.jpg|Sanuki Ghibli-kaguya-prinzessin.jpg|Takenoko / Prinzessin Kaguya Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Sarah_Alles.jpg|Sarah Alles Uli-krohm.jpg|Uli Krohm Karte des Schlosses Auf diesem Anwesen lebt die Familie Miyatsuko: 500px|center Produktion Toshio Suzuki und Yoshiaki Nishimura waren die Produzenten des Films. Laut Nishimura wurden acht Jahre am Film gearbeitetKaguya-hime no Monogatari (jap.), Mark Schilling, The Japan Times, 21.11.2013, abgerufen 27.12.2013. Ursprünglich sollte der Film zusammen mit Hayao Miyazakis Film Wie der Wind sich hebt in den Kinos startenIsao Takahata's Kaguya-hime Film Delayed to This Fall (eng.), ANN, abgerufen 04.02.2013. Jedoch konnte die Produktion des Films den Zeitplan nicht einhalten. Am 23.11.2013 startet der Film dann in den japanischen Kinos. Takeo Chii war der japanische Sprecher, der Sanuki no Miyatsuko sprach. Jedoch kam er während den Aufnahmen um. So sprang Yuuji Miyake für ihn ein. In den Credits wurde er als Gastsprecher aufgelistet. Auch für die Musik musste Joe Hisaishi einspringen, obwohl Shinichirou Ikebe ursprünglich für diese Aufgabe vorgesehen war. Es war das erste Mal für Joe Hisaishi, Musik für Isao Takahata zu komponieren. Preise Der Film hat viele Nominierungen für Preise, aber sehr wenige davon wurden tatsächlich gewonnen: #''Asia Pacific Screen Award - Best Animated Feature Film 2014'', Yoshiaki Nishimura #''Boston Society of Film Critics Awards - Best Animated Film 2014'' #''Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards - Best Animation 2014'', Isao Takahata #''Mill Valley Film Festival (Audience Award) - Best Animation Film 2014'', Isao Takahata #''Toronto Film Critics Association Awards - Best Animated Feature 2014'' #''International Cinephile Society Awards - Best Animated Film 2015'' #''International Online Cinema Awards (INOCA) - Best Animated Feature 2015'' (zusammen mit Lego Movie 2015) #''Italian Online Movie Awards (IOMA) - Best Animated Feature Film 2015'', Isao Takahata #''Tokyo Anime Award'' (Film) ##''Best Art Direction 2015'', Kazuo Oga ##''Best Director 2015'', Isao Takahata #''Cinema Bloggers Awards, Portugal'' ##''Best Asian Film 2016'' ##''Best Animated Film 2016'', Isao Takahata Veröffentlichungen Nach dem Kinostart erschien der Film in Deutschland in drei verschiedene Editionen. Die DVD-Collection-Edition enthält zwei Disks und sie ist fast doppelt so teuer wie die Blu-Ray, obwohl beide den gleichen Inhalt haben. Dies liegt daran, dass die DVD-Collection-Edition limitiert ist. Daher wird sie auch nicht als regulärer Artikel aufgelistet. Vértigo, eine sehr bekannte spanische Synchrofirma, konnte sich die Film-Lizenz sichern. Dies geschah bereits 2014. Jedoch kam der Film erst 2016 in den Kinos. Er wurde in 45 Sälen gezeigt. Davon zeigten vierzehn den Film im japanischen Ton mit spanischem Untertitel. Erstausstrahlungen Kinostarts Veröffentlichungen Mediathek → Siehe Mediathek:Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya für weitere Bilder und Videos. Ghibli-kaguya-shu.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-snow-night.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-shirabaka.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-hachiretsu.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-adel.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-dorfbaum.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-fliegen.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-geburtstag.jpg Ghibli-kaguya-verlassen-aussen.jpg Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Kaguya-hime Monogatari (jap.) *Universum Anime (dt.) *GKids (eng.) News *ANN (eng.) Review *Filmstarts-Kritik (dt.), Ulf Lepelmeier, abgerufen 28.07.2015 *Das Mädchen vom Mond (dt.), Moritz Piehler, Spiegel Online, abgerufen 22.11.2014 *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jap.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:The Tale of the Princess Kaguya zh:輝耀姬物語 Kategorie:Filme